


A special for Vampi!

by badjorasmask



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badjorasmask/pseuds/badjorasmask
Summary: Windou is brewing something, meanwhile everyone else is busy! And someone else is trying to make Vampi busy... What's happening with so many busy people?!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A special for Vampi!

It was a fairly cloudy day, the breeze blew gently as the city was bustling with people as usual. The time was ten in the morning, a day no different from any other one would say, except for a certain someone was busy going around the town; way more agitated than usual. The long-haired young man was carrying a green bag that completely covered his back, it looked like it was reaching its limit and Windou had no trouble carrying. - "All for my bro..." - He thought while the bag swayed together with him as he was running from the item shop to the central business area.  
The group was preparing something special for a special occasion, Windou was now almost finished grabbing he needed to start decorating their house but he was still to get more things. As he walked through the always bustling center of the business area, a familiar face waved at him like they were expecting to see him, as Windou waved back and approached them.  
\- "Glad to see you on time, I was thinking I'd have to wait around like always!" - The feminine figure with light-purple skin was holding a white box tied with a pink bow, close to a door that lead to the building where her house was located as Windou approached her.  
\- "Hey!... Sorry I'm always late, but this time it's important so I had to make sure I was on time." - Embarassed, Windou scratched the back of its head. - "I'm sorry to be sudden Koheru, but is that what I asked you?" - He pointed to the box, brutally direct as always.  
\- "Yes, yes Windou, this is it! The amazing Kilayxian Carrot Cake covered with Chocolate from Earth that you ordered!!" - She couldn't help but announce it out loud, it was one of the few times she was asked to work with Earth's chocolate and she found it fun to cover a cake with another layer of flavor! - "Please be careful with it okay honey?" - She announced as she carefully place the cake in the young man's ready hands.  
\- "Thank you for this, don't forget: At our room by seven okay?!" - He said as he hurried as soon as he got the cake in his hands.

If this was any other circumstance he wouldn've brought the cake and the bag with the decorations throughout the day but he was afraid that he might screw up so for once he went to their room, put the cake in the fridge and started decorating first before rushing to prepare the other things.  
Meanwhile this, everybody else also had their task. Mush and Zorex had already cleaned the apartment and moved some furniture to house more people than usual and for them to have some space to move around; while their little pet helped out by giving moral support. After this both of them went to the mail to get the birthday boy's present and get snacks and food for the party and make sure it was at their room before the most important person of the day arrived. And finally...

\- "Hey, what's up baby, you're being too slow to react today!!" - Turles laughed with all his might, ready to try another blow at his opponent. - "Not fair!! My car's rigged, but I'll still kick your ass!" - Vampi replied loudly as they were enjoying a ride in the bumper cars. They were in an amusent park in Earth: Age 737; Turles was charged with trying to make sure that Vampi thought it was just a little escape that Turles had planned and not part of a bigger plan. Both of them were wearing casual  
After the ride, Turles insisted on getting cotton candy after the ride so they could both enjoy it.  
\- "So, where would y'er majesty want to go next?" - He bowed, mocking him and then laughing; obviously kidding while he took a big bite out of the pink cloud he was eating.  
\- "Huuh... I don't know honestly..." He looked around, trying to look indifferent as he ate his cotton candy but Turles noticed that since they arrived he hand't stopped staring at the ferris wheel at the side, close to the river of the city. The tanned man noticed this and turned their direction there. - "Hey, where you takin' us?" - The slightly less taller one noticed Turles was grinning and shifting ways.  
\- "We're goin' to the ferris wheel, how 'bout that?" - Turles grinned, when Vampi let his guard down he could be read fairly easily when it came to how he felt, so his facade of being indifferent didn't last much when around the bigger guy.  
\- "O-Oh? Hum.. Okay?" - Vampi tried to check if Turles noticed him... He probably did, but well, in the end he really did want to go so he let him take the lead.  
Reaching there they bought the tickets as Turles opened the door so Vampi could come in gently, as they sat down. Vampi looked around with a smile on his face, holding the bar as they were slowly lifting as the other people came in. As soon as the wheel was full, it began to spin steadily.  
The scenery was beautiful, but Turles only had eyes for Vampi. He had seen countless beautiful sceneries, but none had made him go soft as to stop his evil deeds so it wouldn't be now that he would suddenly turn mush for a beautiful scenery, but for the person by his side..  
He could spend hours looking at him, reading his expressions, entertaining himself with how he was going to do him next and what would he take him to eat next.  
Meanwhile Vampi was looking around the picture, not being able to fake an indifferent face as he smiled while the ride took them high and then low in a rythmic pace. His eyes then met with Turles', as he noticed he was staring at him. Without words, Turles leaned forward slowly and held Vampi's chin carefully as he went for a deep, passionate kiss that lasted for at least a minute as they carefully moved around with eachother. Turles had to chuckle to try to hide the fact he was gasping for air, meanwhile Vampi couldn't help but smile and his face turning red, holding his hand on his mouth as a way to feel protected in some way to deal with that embarassment.

The day went smoothly as they shared much more moments, Vampi too focused on this wholesome date to have time to think about what was happening in the HQ.  
In said HQ, Windou already finished decorating the place and Mush and Vampi came back with the fragile gift and snacks; the box was not wrapped yet but Windou as soon as he saw it coming he urged to cover it and wrap it in a wrapping birthday paper. Zorex whistled. - "Well done dude, this looks good, doesn't even look like the same house!" - he looked around and sat down while Mush helped Windou prepare the table with the food and snacks they brought. -  
"Thank you for the help guys!" - Windou thanked them as they announced that he didn't to say thank you as they too wanted Vampi to have the best party he could get.  
Turles brought Vampi back from the Time Nest and insisted on taking home.  
There waited everyone. With everyone, I means Windou, Mush, Zorex, Koheru were up waiting for Vampi to arrive to give him the good old "Surprise!" shout; Remon, Natsu, Meg and Cevada were right behind them and hidden was Mare (as per usual).  
Turles was going up and the elevator announced their arrival as it made noise to whoever was close enough to the door to listen. Vampi unlocked the door and went inside and as he turned the corner of the hall entrance and everyone jumped off yelling the magic words - "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" - they sounded as sounds of party poppers sounded, even though no one was holding them.  
Vampi jumped back a few milimeters and held a casual defense position, but then started laughing but quickly turning into crying of emotion as he looked at everyone glad to see him. Zorex, Windou and Mush went to him for an hug and everyone else just group hugged him; even a shadow was seen for a few seconds joining the fun before the group dispersed. Turles approached Vampi and wrapped his arm around his neck and held him tight as he led him to the table where they could sit down, having all the snacks there. The lights went out as everyone was cheering Vampi on the table and asking him how the day went with Turles... Windou quickly lit up the candles on the cake. - "Haaaappyyyy biiirthdayyy to youuuu... Haaaappyyyy biiirthdayyy to youuu..." - They started singing all together and slowly clapping.  
\- "Happy birthday dear Vaaampiiii... Happy birthday to youuuu!!" - they all clapped as Vampi instinctively blew up the candles. Windou insisted on him going under the table and biting the candle to ask for a wish, and the saiyan agreed on it and did as he said. After that they all celebrated eating and cheering at how glad they were that Vampi liked the surprise, Vampi thanked them all for being there and confessed how good it was to have some good close friends such as them in that party. Windou also hoped the place, atmosphere and preparations had paid off but he knew that as soon as he saw Vampi gladly feasting on the cake he asked the baker to prepare. He was truly glad everything went as planned, fortunately, so that Vampi could have the great day he deserved.  
Mush offered him a box with something special in it... That he was yet to find out what it was when the actual package arrives! ;3


End file.
